


7 Minutes

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aint no party like a Glaive party..., M/M, Quickie, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Pre-game Truth or Dare lands Gladio and Prompto in a closet together. 7 minutes of smut ensues. PWP.





	

7 MINUTES

*This story takes place a few weeks before the start of the game. Fairly quick and steamy fic to celebrate over 100 followers on Tumblr. Thanks for all the support guys! Thanks again to Goldslactuar for the fanart!

crossedquills.tumblr(dot)com for pic or it didn't happen

 

 

Man, Libertus sure knew how to throw a party.

Normally someone wasn’t supposed to throw a birthday party for themselves, but Libertus insisted on it. Saying something about ‘last year being too tame’ or something along those lines.

Pretty much the entire Glaive was there with the exception of those who were on duty. So when the Prince and his party were invited even Ignis couldn’t come up with a reason not to attend. There would be more than enough protection for his Highness.

The party had been going on for several hours and everyone was well into their cups. Even Ignis had a flush across his face, though he was holding it together better than most of the Glaive. Crowe, Libertus, Nyx, and the four of them sat in a circle. Noctis was already leaning heavily back in his chair, one head propped against Nyx who didn’t seem to care if the Prince drooled on him.

After most of the gusts had begun to depart the circle was all that remained, leaving the seven of them alone. It was Libertus’ idea to play Truth or Dare. Gladio suspected the Glaive was trying to get some action from Crowe, who he kept glancing at when he thought nobody was looking.

“Your turn, Gladio,” said Nyx as Noct began to snore on his shoulder.

Gladio made a contemplative face and glanced between the birthday boy and Crowe. Ah, screw it, throw the guy a bone. “Crowe, Truth or Dare?”

She took another shot and said, “Dare,” with little hesitation. Out of everyone in the circle Crowe probably had the least amount of fucks to give at the moment. Tequila will do that to a person.

“I dare you to sit on Libertus’ lap and make out with him. For at least half a minute.”

Libertus tried and failed to hide his delight as Crowe shrugged and stood up, stepping one leg over his knees and sitting down on his lap. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and said, “Happy birthday,” before leaning in for the kiss. Libertus seemed unsure of what to do with his hands at first before he got the nerve to wrap his hands around the small of her back and enjoy it. After a little while she began to get into it too.

Prompto chuckled when Libertus squeaked out a moan.

But before anyone knew it, thirty seconds had gone by. Crowe pulled away and gave Libertus an extra kiss, “You’re good at that,” she said before crawling off his lap and reoccupying her spot on the couch. Libertus subtly readjusted himself in his seat and leaned forward to hide just how much he enjoyed that little birthday present. “I suppose it’s my turn then?”

There were nods all around the circle except for Noctis who was completely unconscious at this point. Ignis continued glancing at him with concern.

Crowe looked around the circle until her chocolate eyes landed on the blonde devilishly. “Prompto, Truth or Dare.”

Prompto considered his options. For whatever reason he’d avoided Truth’s throughout the game. “Dare,” he said.

“I dare you and…Gladio to go have seven minutes in heaven in the hallway closet.”

“Laaaame,” groaned Gladio, crossing his arms. Prompto just looked flustered. Ignis shot a concerned look between them and the three Glaives in the circle.

Crowe smirked, “And take a picture as evidence. I don’t want you two to be playing rock-paper-scissors for seven minutes.”

Gladio shrugged and got up. No surprised to anyone there. The shield had such an air of self-confidence that he could handle taking a quick kiss photo without getting all in a huff. Whatever. A dare was a dare.

Prompto on the other hand was progressively turning a deeper shade of pink with every second that passed.

Crowe watched curiously as the two men walked down the narrow hallway. Gladio held the door open as Prompto entered first and he gently closed the door behind them.

“Well…” said Prompto. “This is an interest-” His words were cut short as Gladio crushed him against the closet door. So hard that Prompto could feel the growing arousal pressing into his abs through the shields leather pants. Immediately there were hot lips on his as he groaned into the kiss.

There was no way Crowe could have known that they’d been having sex for months. That the four of them were much closer than the Prince and his Crownsguard titles described.

They hadn’t necessarily kept it a secret, but they had been discrete. No reason the people of Insomnia needed to know who was bedding their future King…and each other, of course.

“Gladio…” Prompto gasped as the shield pressed a leg into his hardening cock. The gunslinger had been caught off guard, but was rapidly getting excited by the intense physical contact. This was one hell of a make-out session. It wasn’t until Gladio began to unbuckle his belt did his eyes snap open. “What are you-”

“We’ve only got six minutes left,” he breathed hotly into Prompto’s ear and took the smaller man’s member in his hand. Prompto gasped. He could feel Gladio dig around in his pockets before he heard the familiar foil crinkling’s of a condom. “I was hoping to use this later,” he heard him tear it open with his teeth, “but with Princess passed out I think we’ll just be shepherding him home and calling it a night. Are you up for it?”

He kissed Prompto again as his pants began to slip down his narrow hips. It had been a long while since he’d seen the shield this desperate. It might have been the alcohol, or the time constraint, or maybe even just the dare, but he wasn’t about to let this pass by. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

The music of the party blared on the other side of the door as Prompto was pushed against it again. He kicked his pants off as they gathered around his ankles. Gladio picked up one of his legs and held it over his muscular hip. Another packet was torn open and Prompto felt cool lube splatter his inner thigh. Gladio wiped it off him and slid his hand further south. He slid a hand along Prompto’s shaft a few times before sliding further down to his entrance. He slid a finger in quickly, stretching him out. Normally they’d take this at a more leisurely pace, but there wasn’t the time for it.

All the while Gladio kissed him with the intensity and gravity of a dying sun. He couldn’t remember the time he’d been worked up as he thrust his hips forward into the shields fingers to meet him. “Do it,” he gasped.

Gladio shifted his pants down and rolled the condom on before positioning himself and sliding in quickly. Prompto cried out, but a strong hand across his mouth muffled his scream. Gladio kissed his neck and ran a tongue up his neck along his pulse until he adjusted. Prompto nodded and the shield began to move.

Maybe they had three minutes left.

If it weren’t for the intense base music playing in the room next to them, everyone would have undoubtedly heard the pounding against the closet wall. The thrusts were in synch with the beat and it didn’t take long before the coil of orgasm wound up in Prompto, ready to snap at any moment. His eyes rolled back in his head as Gladio’s hand was removed from his mouth. The pace slowed for an instant as he felt Gladio shift.

The shields tongue ran along his ear as the closet was illuminated by a flash.

The photo. Oh my gods, he didn’t.

But it was too late for Prompto to feel embarrassed as his orgasm hit him like a whip.

Gladio wrapped his hands around the smaller man’s frame as his thrusts became erratic. He dropped his phone near his feet and held him close as his breathing hitched. “Prom… uhh..”

Their gasps slowed as he pulled out. Normally they’d savor the moment, but Crowe’s voice could be heard outside. “Time’s up guys,” she called.

Prompto was sore as he pulled his pants up. He hoped he hadn’t made a mess on himself, but quickly zipped up his jacket in case he’d left some remnants on his t-shirt. He could hear Gladio do the same. “Sorry I was so rough. Bit of a rush job. I’ll make it up to you later,” he whispered and picked up his phone. He gave him a quick kiss before opening the door.

When they exited the room, Prompto was relieved to see that Crowe was the only one who seemed to remember they were in there. Nyx and Libertus were up refreshing their drinks and Ignis was tending to a very inebriated Prince. He rubbed Noct’s back and made sure he sipped some water.

Prompto walked into the kitchen to get himself some water while Gladio walked over to Crowe. “You’re all flush,” she said, smirking. “Must have been a good kisser.”

“You could say that,” said Gladio holding the phone screen out to her.

It was a very vivid picture of them from the waist up. Prompto’s face in the midst of orgasm with one naked leg wrapped around Gladio. The shield’s tongue running along his ear. “Holy…”

Gladio took the phone away and turned it off, tucking it into his pocket. He leaned into Crowe and whispered into her rapidly blushing cheek. “Nobody will believe you,” he said before departing to the kitchen for another drink.

 

 

 

 


End file.
